Adventure Into The Unknown!
by Stormyx
Summary: Len is one of the best players in the world at a game. There's one character he always chooses, and is rather fond of, to add. However, when he discovers that very character in his room one day, who only knows his name and most of the stuff from the game, how will Len react? Will he help the character out, or will he leave the character and never play the game again? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Unreal Is Becoming Real

**Yes, so this is a new story. The plot actually came to mind when I was playing Bejeweled. I don't even know how it was related to Bejeweled, but I decided to take it up, anyway. This is a LenxLui story, but I'll probably imply some other Lenx[Insert character] pairings, as well as just have a few random ol' ones. Because writing about only one pairing isn't as fun as writing about MULTIPLE pairings :D And I do like writing about implied pairings, because it's a heck load of fun. Anyway, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, songs, or anything mentioned in any of the games/songs/animes etc (...yet). All of my own characters belong to myself, and if you use them without my permission, I might get a little angry (though I doubt you will).

* * *

****

His name was Kagamine Len. He was a fairly ordinary boy, to most people. If he walked down a street, nobody would come up to him and probe him. They wouldn't ask for autographs or photos of him. They'd simply acknowledge he was there, and continue with their lives, like he had never interfered with them in the first place. He certainly didn't look special in any way, he had no physical or mental handicaps, and he looked fine, like a typical Japanese teenager would. His family was absolutely normal; he had parents and a twin sister, named Rin. An identical twin sister, to be precise. He had friends, and he had enemies. He lived in a fairly ordinary house; there wasn't anything fancy about him. And his neighbourhood wasn't too grand either. But how could he be famous at the same time, whilst living perfectly ordinary like this?

The answer to the question was: He was one of the world's best players in a game globally-known. He ranked #8 in the world, to be exact. He had many fans and personal messages, but very few people he'd actually class as friends in the game. He got the usual messages of: _Hey Len, you're a really good player, wanna come and play with me sometime?_, with or without grammar, and he'd usually decline unless if the player was of a high rank, or was a person he knew. Most of the time, it happened to be those who weren't in the top 1000 who sent him messages, so he found it quite tiring when he had over 50 messages that he had to read through. It was just the problem of being world-class at a popular game.

He only never got noticed in real life for two reasons. One: He didn't use an actual picture of himself on his profile, he just used a drawing that his twin had done for him (His sister was quite the gifted artist). Two: Most of the fans and friends he had lived in different parts of the country, some of them even living in completely different countries altogether. He was quite glad in fact that nobody would approach him in real life. He was already bothered enough online, so the last thing he wanted was to be bothered even more in real life. It was almost like he was living two separate lives, which he quite liked. It was the best of both worlds, in a way.

On one particular day, Len was in his room, about to start up the game. The game was a fighting-type game, mixed in with a MMORPG, with many teams of characters, though the most popular teams were called the Red Team and the Blue Team. Len had never played as any character from the Blue Team, or even any characters from the other teams, for he was absolutely content with the Red Team. It wasn't that he disliked the characters of the other teams; it was the fact that most of them were too manly or too old for his liking. He couldn't feel their emotions properly; they seemed lifeless to him. He preferred the Red Team since all the characters were around his age, and they looked much better, in his opinion. However, there was one character that Len really rather liked, since the character looked very much like him, and the character was the one he found easiest to play as.

_Lui Hibiki. _

Len knew all about the character. Lui wasn't exactly favoured by the higher-ranked players, since his stats were 'far too weak' for their liking. They weren't for Len, which was what shocked his opponents when Len would play against them. It was a surprise to many as well, as they'd expect Len to be awful, if they didn't know who he was or they hadn't seen his rank. It was almost like Lui was a friend to him, in a way, since Lui was the only one Len could really understand, like if Lui got hurt, Len would also feel his pain, unlike what happened with him and other characters he'd try out.

_Age: 12_

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 43KG

Personality: A boy who is easily mistaken for a girl, due to his manners. He is kind, hardworking, and puts others before himself. He's best at tricking his enemies and acting as a distraction to them. Default partner is Ring Suzune.

Agility: 8/10

Power: 6.5/10

Strength: 6/10

Skill: 9/10****

He was fairly similar to Len. He was around the same age, height, weight, but not in terms of personality. Len wasn't mistaken for a girl, and he didn't have manners. He had some, except his weren't as gracious as Lui's manners. Len was a kind person, but wasn't hardworking and certainly wouldn't put others before himself. Still, Len liked him, as the character, and would definitely befriend him if Lui was real.

Lui was a light-orange-haired boy, with a fair complexion and deep amber eyes. He wore a red headset, a white tee-shirt, a red, black and white short-sleeved cardigan, magnetic-like bracelets around his wrists, light-blue shorts with a red belt that had ends which were magnetic (and as one can imagine, those ends tended to attract to his bracelets), another brown belt, and red boots with raised heels, so he could be a little taller, since he was much shorter than most of the other characters.

The menu screen came on, to which Len went straight to the online mode, to see if his friends were online. He had 3 online friends (well, those who he actually _classed _as his online friends), who were named Luka, Lily and Oliver.

Luka was ranked #30 world-wide. She was a 20-year old woman, as Len had discovered, who used a fan art of her favourite character for her profile picture, due to her safety online. She came from Japan, Osaka if one were to be precise. Her favoured character was called Galaco, a galaxy-themed girl who wore a crown and had multiple hair colours, and was on the same team as Lui.

Lily was much like Luka, except Lily hadn't given her age out to Len, unlike Luka and Oliver, since she was worried about online safety. In fact, the only information she had given out was her first name, and even then she had been adamant to give it away. Likewise with that, her picture was of her favourite character in the game, like Luka had done. She was ranked #36 in the world, and her favourite character was IA, who was on the Red Team, along with Lui and Galaco.

Finally, there was Oliver. Unlike Luka, he came from England, and was ranked #43 world-wide. He couldn't speak fluent Japanese, but he knew enough words to have a decent conversation in Japanese. He was a 13-year old, and he used a picture of his pet bird (which Len had soon found out was named James) as his profile picture. The character he liked to play as was Piko, a member of the Red Team. Piko had white hair, and a USB tail he used when he was fighting.

Unfortunately for Len, none of the three were online. He was hoping he could have a match or two with them, but he guessed he'd have to wait. He decided that he should train for a match with them when they would come online. He wouldn't normally train, but he was aware that Luka had recently become better, and was on course to overtake the person placed above her. He didn't want her to beat him, even if they did play on the same team. And how would he train? A free-for-all with some lower-ranked players. It was Len's idea of ideal training.

Len was about to start up a match to do just that, when a sudden knock at the door paused him from doing so.

"Come in." Len commanded, blankly as the door opened after he had said that. He turned around in his seat, to face the person who had knocked. It revealed his sister, peering into his room, not wanting to take up much space, so it seemed.

"Ah, Len, I was only coming to say that mum and I are going into town, so you'll have the house to yourself until 3." explained the girl, fully revealing herself as she stepped into his room, "And mum said to not touch her cookies, because she's saving them for later."

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine." Len muttered, impatiently waiting for her to leave. It didn't interest him, he couldn't exactly care less about some cookies or wherever Rin was going. He cared about his game, and how he was going to beat any lower-ranked player that came his way. His cheek rested on his hand against his desk, near to his laptop which he used to play the game on. He exhaled deeply, waiting for Rin to leave. His sister sighed, before walking out of his room, leaving Len alone again, much to his relief. At least there wasn't going to be any disturbances now, not for a few hours anyway.

"Now that she's gone… I can play." the blond boy muttered, setting up his game. He didn't want to walk around, asking various people if they wanted to play with him. It'd make him look silly, given that he was one of the best players at the game. He guessed that he'd have to make a room, and wait for people to join in his match.

A typical free-for-all, no teams and no handicaps sounded like good training to him. He selected the options, and then proceeded to choose his character, Lui as usual, and waited for some other players to join him. He knew that it wouldn't take long, because if people saw the #8 player of the world looking to play with others, they'd try and lap up the opportunity to play with him. Who couldn't resist playing with one of the best players of the game?

"Rank #407, #277, #399, #284 and #335… Easy enough." he muttered, as some players, with their stats appeared on his screen, one by one. None of them looked that interesting; they looked pretty lame, to him anyway. Their profiles looked weak, and hardly any of them were actually Japanese. Only one of the players was actually playing as a character from the same team as Lui, and they were ranked #335. The rest of the characters were from all different kinds of teams. That didn't matter to Len, though, only winning really mattered to him at that moment.

_3… 2… 1… Allé!_

Len yawned. He knew this would be a breeze. He could probably do this with his eyes shut and his hands bound together. Maybe even upside down or without any limbs whatsoever. Still, one match of training with weaker opponents wasn't going to kill him, so he just got on with it.

Hiding behind one of the pillars in the level, he waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. This was one of his more favoured tactics, a usual one he used. It could easily catch-out the unbeknownst player and make it quite easy to finish them off. It took a lot a lot of practising and skill to master though, as Len had discovered. It took him several games to even understand the concept of it. Even if the attacker executed it a microsecond too early, it'd mess it all up and leave an opening for the defender to attack with.

Hit! It was unfortunate for whoever had decided to come around the corner! Len had done it! They were sent flying to the ground, with their HP bar drained of energy. Len thought about how pathetic they were, surely they could see he was waiting there? They couldn't have been _that _dumb to not notice, right? Len controlled Lui over to where that player had once been standing, and grabbed as many points as he could from the spot.

_5 players remain. _

Now… Who was next? Well, whoever was next was whoever wanted to attack him. He was in a lazy mood, really. He could see someone approaching from behind, ever so cautiously. Oh, the attack from behind. He knew it too well. He'd used it when he was going up in the ranks. Such a weak attack, he pitied anyone who'd have to deal with these kinds of attacks. It was so lame and outdated.

He sighed, before controlling Lui in a manner so he turned around and hit them in the face. The other character fell to the ground, a quarter of HP gone. It was time to send that person packing, especially if they used weak attacks like that.

Len kicked, punched, and even used the magnetic ends on Lui's belt to drain the character's energy. Len was literally spamming the buttons that did those kinds of attacks, in somewhat rage over how he despised that attack the player had used. The other player was standing hopelessly opposite Len; they knew their fate all too well. The player didn't even move their character an inch; they stood there frozen, like Len's personal punching bag. Soon enough, it was game over for the player he had been fighting. Collecting that character's points, the blond chuckled to himself. Len wasn't even breaking a sweat! What kind of weak players were they!?

_3 players remain._

Looks like the other players had been battling it out amongst themselves, to let it go down to 3 players. It would've been 4 players, otherwise. Len wondered which player had lost, for a second, before he shook his head and continued on with the fight. The true question was where they were, not about which player had lost. Len set off to find them, ready to finish them if they weren't going to finish themselves.

Len controlled Lui from where he had been, in a general direction of where he'd assume the other characters were. He checked Lui's HP bar, it was still full. It probably wasn't going to go down after giving out these blows, fortunately for him. He hoped they wouldn't take his health, because that would be pretty embarrassing for him. To let some weaker scums get the better of you…

It took a few seconds for Len to figure out where the other players were. A few spins, as well. He soon found them shortly after; they were fighting each other, near to where he was standing. They weren't even fighting, to say the least; they were standing there, pathetically hitting each other and getting nowhere. It looked quite comical, really. Both players were under ½ HP, which would make it easy for Len to attack them in one move. These stupid players had no idea what was in store for them.

Since the two players were so caught up in their fight, they didn't notice Lui come along and sneak behind them. How foolish they were! It was a surprise to Len that they didn't notice him come their way. Len chuckled before sending them their final goodbyes.

Strike! A thwack of Lui's belt sent the two players crashing into the ground. It was synchronised, it happened at the same time and looked quite hilarious to Len, in a non-sadistic way. It was the end for them! Their energy quickly drained, leaving Len the last one standing. He collected their points, before seeing the victory screen come up for him.

_Len Kagamine wins!_

Lui cheered in victory as Len got presented with his stats. It was the standard, +10 for this, +10 for that. Did Len wish to play again? No. Not at all. Not with those shockingly-awful players. Was this what all the players below rank #100 were like? He hoped not.

"Hmmm… Maybe I should get something to eat." Len said to himself as he got himself up and stretched. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes, and walked over to his door, exiting out of his room. He needed food, as he could tell by his stomach grumbling. Food sounded nice at that moment.

He entered the kitchen after plodding down the stairs, to find the cookies Rin had told him not to touch. They were laid out on a worktop, on cooling racks. They were organised in a specific order, though Len couldn't tell what kind it was. He was sure there were at least twenty, and they were a plain brown colour. But he recognised the smell; it wasn't a favoured smell by him. They were toffee-flavoured cookies, as he could tell by their pong.

_Not to worry you Rin, I hate toffee-flavoured things anyway_, Len thought as he rummaged through the cupboards, looking for other things he could use to satisfy his hunger. Pushing objects aside, he tried to find something good to eat. There wasn't any food, well, not any he liked anyway. There were bananas, but they were still green, and he wouldn't dare touch his sister's oranges- they'd been thought _that_ before. There just wasn't any food for him.

He was telling himself that, until he found a large bar of dark chocolate hidden at the back of the cupboard. Somebody didn't want him to eat it, it seemed. But he didn't care if they wanted him to or not; he _was_ going to eat it. It might've not been banana-flavoured, (He had a strong liking for bananas, whilst his sister was quite the orange lover) but it was good enough! It would satisfy his hunger!

With the newfound chocolate, he made his way back up the stairs to his room, as he started to eat it. He didn't even break any pieces off; he ate it directly from the packaging. He didn't care if it belonged to somebody else; he was going to have all of that chocolate to himself, as he had established when he was downstairs.

Opening his door, he didn't realise what was before him, since his eyes were closed, in a sort of bliss. He opened his eyes when he took his first step though, as he was aware that his room was messy. Though, the floor wasn't the thing his eyes had caught first.

A person he could've _sworn _shouldn't have been there was well, there. The hairstyle and outfit was all too familiar. Their back was turned from him, but they were standing, standing as nearly as tall as Len.  
The blond dropped the chocolate, letting it collide with the ground, out of sheer shock. He swallowed the chocolate he had been chewing, and gulped. Was he dreaming? What was this? He rubbed his eyes, just to see if he was kidding himself or not, but he really wasn't. He wasn't seeing things, that person really was there, standing in the middle of his room.

"Lui!?"

* * *

**So, the first chapter. Nekomimi Girl's been bugging me for this. Hope you like it, Nekomimi Girl! I think it could've gone a whole lot better, but I'm glad it didn't absolutely fail as much as I thought it would. More is to come in the next chapter, and it'll come like a massively huge wave! I promise c:**

The only reason why I haven't named the game is purely because I can't think of a name, and I don't want to name a game already out there, because it's weird. I'm considering naming it after the title of story, but I don't know. Anybody got any suggestions? It can be anything, so long as it's relevant and sensible. Anyway, I hope this was goooooooood~! 


	2. Chapter 2: What I Can't Say

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, songs, or anything mentioned in any of the games/songs/animes etc (...yet). All of my own characters belong to myself, and if you us****e them without my permission, I might get a little angry (though I doubt you will).  
**

* * *

The person in the room turned to him, slowly and quietly. Sure enough, it was indeed Lui Hibiki, as Len had grasped at that second, startled by his presence. He looked exactly as he had done in the game, with the light-orange hair and futuristic clothes. The belt ends even hovered near his bracelets. It was like he had just walked out of the game.

The boy looked at Len with a disappointed look on his face, reflecting his sorrow. His eyes were wide, which made him look more innocent that he had looked in the game. Had he known he was going to end up here?

"T-that's me…" he responded, his voice filled with sadness. He spoke quietly, as if he didn't want to shatter the silence in the air. His voice sounded raspy, though Len didn't know what it was from. The blonde male frowned a little at him.

"You… You're lying to me, aren't you? You aren't him at all. You're trying to rob my house!" Len cried, not believing him. After all, if someone told you that they were a character from an online game, would you believe them? Most likely not, which was what Len was choosing to believe. He kept his distance from the boy, since he was somewhat adamant that the boy really did want to commit a crime against him. Even if he seemed gentle, he couldn't trust him. This boy was just a stranger to him! How could Len be kind to him? It caused the boy to become even more upset, as he didn't exactly want to hurt Len in any way. That was the point that Len was missing.

It was clear that the boy was trying to refrain himself from crying. The quiver of the lip and the moisture in the boy's eyes gave it away. He was too innocent to even harm a fly, so it looked. He had his hands clasped together, near his chest, as if letting them drop by his sides would be the end of him. In fact, he kept everything to himself. He must've been somewhat frightened of Len, since Len's reaction wasn't exactly welcoming.

A single tear fell from his eye and slid down his cheek, though he made no noise. Len found it rather cute and quite sad at the same time, he felt sorry for this boy now. He felt pretty bad that he'd accused this boy of robbing his house- he had no doubts that boy was actually going to commit a crime against him, he was too innocent to. Besides, it seemed too odd for anyone to, anyway. Nobody would in broad daylight, unless they were pretty skilled, and they would've done the deed by now, anyway.

"I-I'm n-not l-l-lying! M-my n-name r-r-really is L-Lui!" he stammered, physically crying at that point. He couldn't bottle it up anymore, he had to let it out. He covered his face with his hands, like he didn't want Len to see him. Well, who wouldn't want to face the person who had been mean to them?

Len could sense his distress, and in a way, he felt pretty awful for what he had done. If only he wasn't so rude and thought through things before speaking them out! He could've at least asked Lui why he was there... What an idiot he was!

_Mental note to oneself: Think things out before you speak them, dummy_, thought Len, as he walked over to Lui, to comfort him. _The best apology, for now_. Len decided he'd give him a proper one when he'd calmed Lui down. For now, he needed to get Lui to stop crying, and to get him to get over the wrong impression of himself.

"Ssshhh, it'll be fine. I believe you, okay?" he said in a soothing voice, in an attempt to calm this boy down. His sister usually did this whenever they saw young children that were lost, when they went out and about. Or rather, whenever Len could be _bothered _to go out. He held him close to himself, in a caring manner, just like Rin would. He hoped that it'd work, or else there might've been some trouble.

Lui cried into his shoulder, staining Len's shirt with his tears. Len wasn't bothered by it, he needed the younger male to stop crying. He could always change it later if it got really wet from the tears.

As he held Lui in his embrace, it struck him that virtual people could cry with real tears in real life. Though this should've been obvious from the start, given that Lui was flesh and bones, rather than a bunch of pixels on a screen, he was still surprised by it. That was something new.

_Hmmm... And the graphics aren't that bad either_, he thought to himself, mentally chuckling. It was safe to say that he didn't have the greatest form of humour either. His humour came from peoples' losses and bad events that had happened. When he was trying to be nice, his wisecracks made no sense whatsoever to anyone, which could make it pretty awkward at times. In other words, it was rather crude and pretty nasty.

"I was just overwhelmed I guess, I thought you would've honestly done that, but if you say you're Lui, I believe you. I doubt you're actually going to steal my stuff, either." Len continued, supposing it was going to make the younger male feel any better. It seemed to somewhat work, as the orange-haired boy stopped hyperventilating. He rested his head on the wet patch he had created with his tears and sighed, as if he was letting the last of his grief out. Len still held him close, he just felt awfully sorry for this boy whom he didn't even know very well.

Soon, Lui pulled away from Len, but kept a good distance close to him. Did he trust Len already? Perhaps so. However, he seemed to look at Len with the large eyes he had given him earlier; the ones that resembled fright and worriedness.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry! Y-your sh-shirt! I-I g-got it w-wet!" Lui cried, with his hands clutched against his chest. His eyes were broadened, and he shook from his nerves. He was worried that Len was going to get mad at him for ruining his shirt. However, this was not the case.

The blond shrugged, frowning a little, "You're apologising for getting a bit of my shirt wet? You really didn't need to; because it's only gonna dry later on. Though, I don't think that's the most important thing right now."

"T-then w-w-what is?" quizzed Lui, still keeping himself isolated, even though it was unlikely that Len was going to hurt him.

"Well, firstly, I think I should introduce myself before I do anything. My name's Len." he introduced, casually with a little bluntness in his voice. The boy looked at him, not with his frightened look, but a more relaxed look. A look of trusting him.

"L-Len-s-san. N-nice to m-m-meet y-you." Lui responded, in an almost affirmative tone. The blond raised an eyebrow at him, surprised at the boy addressing him formally.

"Len-san, huh? You can just call me Len, you know." the blue-eyed male commented, causing the amber-eyed boy to shake his head.

"N-no, no, no, no. I-it'd be t-too r-rude f-for me t-to c-call you 'L-L-Len'."

Len sighed, "Does that mean it's rude for me to call you 'Lui', then?"

Lui simply shook his head, in a way that Len found rather sweet. His eyes were still wide, of course, but they showed... Fear, yet they were filled with kindness. Anyone who'd have seen him at that point would've cooed at him. Len simply shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't one for being nice. The way he chose to be nice to people was by being blunt. He didn't compliment people, he didn't ever help people and he wasn't as polite as others that were his age. He was rather the opposite, and that was the way he wanted to be.

Though he was reluctant, he dropped the topic and decided to move onto another topic. He chose to observe Lui and his clothes. They were the same as they were in the game, as Len had figured. However, he noticed it was pretty cold outside, due to the weather being rather unpredictable, since it was quite an awkward time of the year. But then it struck him.

"Hey, Lui, are you sure you aren't cold in those clothes?" he asked, noticing that the orange-haired boy was only wearing a tee-shirt and shorts, which was a fairly unacceptable fashion to wear in the winter. If one were to take a glance at Lui, they'd say he must've been absolutely freezing. Again though, they wouldn't be able to tell if he was actually cold or not, since Lui gave no indication from his body language as to whether he was actually cold or not. He was clutching himself, as he had been since he saw Len, which Len assumed was either him being generally nervous or him being cold. He nodded a little in response.

"Y-yeah, I-I f-feel cold…" he answered, still stuttering on his words. Len frowned a little, unknowingly. Did characters feel heat like humans did? It wouldn't explain the amount of female characters he'd seen wearing barely anything and walking through cold environments with those clothes on, but Len put that thought to one side. He needed to give this boy some better clothes, or else he was going to catch some sort of illness, if he could.

"Ah, well I'll give you some of my clothes and you can just wear them. I doubt that you'll want to wear those if you're cold." Len said, as he began to make his way over to his closet, which was located at the opposite end of his room. Opening the doors, he rummaged through the clothes that were neatly hung on the rack. He imagined that the boy was the same size as him, so all he really needed to do was find some decent clothes for him.

He eventually settled on picking out one of his old blue cardigans, along with a pair some black jeans he'd managed to find in his closet. Len figured that he could just keep his current shirt on, to save him time and to keep the boy warmer than he already was.

Instead of walking over and giving the clothes to Lui in person, he simply chucked them at the orange-haired boy, though he tried not to be too forceful with it. They hit his chest, before dropping uselessly to the ground. Lui let out a yelp at this, since it was unexpected to him. Len raised an eyebrow at him, and folded his arms as he let out a small chuckle.

"You didn't see that coming? Really?" he asked, with a little disbelief. The amber-eyed male simply picked up the clothes that were now a heaped mess on the floor, before responding to Len.

"N-no, I didn't L-Len-s-san. I th-thought you would've g-g-given them to m-me." he responded, clutching onto the clothes with the wide eyes he had had a little beforehand. However, he wasn't crying, and he didn't seem too sad, although Len had a feeling that he was pretty depressed on the inside.

"I thought I told you to just call me Len," he frowned, "And you're gonna have to get used to me tossing clothes around."

"O-oh... I s-see." stated Lui, his voice trailing off.

Len suddenly realised that he should let the boy change. There wasn't a point in giving him a change of clothes if he wasn't going to wear them, and it'd be pretty awkward if he watched Lui change.

"Ugh... I guess I'll leave you to change, then. Just tell me when you want me to come back in." Len said, a little awkwardly. Lui nodded his head in response, leaving Len to exit out of his door and wait for the orange-haired male to finish changing.

_Well, that could've gone a whole lot worse_, he contemplated to himself as he shut the door and waited for Lui, _Then again it could've gone a whole lot better_.

* * *

"You can c-come in, L-Len." a quiet voice emerged from his room. Len had been thinking about a few things prior to this, so he jumped a little when he heard Lui's voice. He opened the door, revealing the familiar yellow paint on the walls with countless posters and fanarts cramming up the walls. It was like an overcrowded attraction on a busy day- Len was going to need to find a new place to put them if they kept flooding in.

His attention moved to Lui, who looked a little funny, to say the least. The cardigan was far too big for him, as the sleeves kept slipping off his shoulders. If the jeans weren't supported by his belt, they would've been falling off like his cardigan. Everything was much too large for him, he was at least three sizes smaller than Len.

"You know, those clothes are a tad too big for you." Len commented, acknowledging how they simply wouldn't fit onto the boy's small frame. ~

Lui looked down to one of the sleeves, "I kn-know... I g-guess it d-doesn't matter though, d-does it?"

Len shook his head in response, "Nah, not really."

However, Len hadn't finished speaking, as he ushered Lui to sit on his bed with him. Lui's eyes enlarged, since the move was unexpected to him.

"Lui, relax, all I wanna do is ask a few things, and I figured you'd rather sit than stand." Len reassured his assistant, sighing a little. Lui's eyes fell back to their normal size, in an almost relieved way. Slowly walking over to where Len sat, his steps were incredibly soft, nearly matching the gracefulness of a ballet dancer.

As soon as he sat by Len, the sound of the front door opening could be heard. Both of the boys turned to each other with wide eyes, both in shock. Had all of this time passed!?

_"Crap!_" Len cried out, not knowing what to do. He was going to have to either think at the spur of the moment of what to do, since he didn't want to introduce his family to Lui. His mum would hit the roof, and probably kick him and Lui out, and his sister would torment him for as long as he'd live.

"Lui, get in here! I can't let them see you!" he loudly whispered, dragging Lui over to his wardrobe. Opening the door, he tried to push Lui in as lightly as possible as he slammed the doors of his wardrobe. As he closed them, the door of his room opened, revealing a familiar face he didn't really want to see.

"Hey, Len! What was that commotion all about?" his blonde sibling questioned, standing in the doorway with a baffled look on her face.

It was lucky that Len was a fast thinker, or else he'd have been in a sticky situation. Quickly generating a response, he replied:

"Oh, I stubbed my toe against my bed... It hurt, a lot."

She didn't look as if she'd buy his story, but the older twin decided to not question about it. Instead, she moved onto another topic, one that surprised Len a little.

"Oh, right. Mum said that she was going to see dad from tomorrow to this time next week, because apparently his job got him so caught up."

"And what does this have to do with me?" asked Len, in a flat tone.

The girl sighed, "Well, it means she won't be here so we can't just stay here on our own. I mean, I'm going to Rion's for the week so I don't know about you..."

"I can stay here on my own, thanks. Now would you kindly go? I'm busy at the moment." Len responded, slightly annoyed. His twin simply shrugged as if to say: "Suit yourself.", before turning on her heel and going back downstairs. Len slammed his door immediately after, wondering why his mum had told them about the plan so late. She could've at least told them a few days beforehand, rather than at the last minute. Well, it wasn't exactly like he has anyone to go to, but he still felt it was pretty tardy of her to say the plans at that time.

He walked over to his wardrobe, so he could free Lui. He felt bad about shoving Lui into it, but he had no choice to, or else the consequences could've been pretty terrible. Opening the door, Lui literally fell out, causing Len to let out a small laugh.

"You alright there, Lui?" he inquired in a small tone as he helped Lui up. Lui nodded, pulling up his sleeves they'd come off when he'd been in Len's wardrobe.

"Sorry for shoving you in there, my sister would've probably rained hell on me if she saw you," Len apologised, "But anyway, let's get back to what we were going to do."

The two males sat on the bed once more, ready to discuss whatever Len was planning. Len knew what he wanted to discuss with Lui- how he ended up in Len's room, why he had been so sad, and how he'd get back home. He also knew he was going to be nicer, he wasn't going to be quick to assume things. Or at least, he was going to _try _to be nicer.

"So Lui, I have a few questions to ask you, if you don't mind me asking them.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she felt immense pain throughout her body. She felt tired, hurt, bruised, she felt all kinds of pain. She felt like an uncared-for ragdoll. She noticed her clothes were pretty torn, and she felt cuts and bruises plastered all over her body. Why was she like this?

Wherever she was, it certainly didn't smell too nice. It also felt pretty disgusting. As she tried to get herself up, she noticed a lot of black bags surrounding her. Her only conclusion was that she was a large trashbin.

_Where am I...? _she asked herself as she stood herself up. It hurt to stand, but she was going to have to to get out. She couldn't stay there, it was much too disgusting for her own good. She had to go, to find her brother.

Looking around, she saw that it was raining, and dark. Streetlights were on, most buildings were shut and it was freezing cold. She felt scared, it didn't look safe at all. She didn't feel comfortable about walking in this situation. She felt as if something bad was going to happen.

_One step...  
_  
_Two steps...  
_  
_Three steps...  
_  
Thud! She felt her legs go weak at the knees, and she fell uselessly and lifelessly to the ground. Another cut to add to the ones already on her body. It didn't exactly hurt, as the pain she was feeling was much greater than the pain in falling over.

She couldn't get herself up. It felt too aching to, as if she couldn't go on. She felt like she was dying, dying a slow and painful death.

_This is it... I couldn't do it, I couldn't save him... What will he do? I can't leave him!_ she cried mentally, images of the boy burning in her mind. She couldn't leave him in this horrible world- but she was dying. What could he do? What if he was in the same situation she was? What if he got hurt?

A million questions raced through her mind, blocking out every other noise. What she didn't happen to hear was two strangers, who were both walking behind her. They didn't even notice her until one of them nearly trod on her bruise-coated leg. They got the shock of their lives when they saw her- a sky-blue haired female, lying half-dead on the cold, wet, concrete pavement.

"Is she alright, Kaito!?"

* * *

**S****econd chapter! I'm so sorry it's come so late... School has been a hassle so that's affected the chapter. I'll try to be more regular with this story! I also think this chapter is TERRIBLE, so I'll make sure chapter 3 is of a better standard!**

**Thanks for the reviews, theindestructablecuestick and FlyingMintBunny579! Feeling loved ^_^**

**Nekomimi Girl: Yay! Glad you liked it! I hope you like this one... And all of the others! **

**FlyingMintBunny579: There you are, a new chapter! You like it?**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Be Elsewhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, songs, or anything mentioned in any of the games/songs/animes etc (...yet). All of my own characters belong to myself, and if you use them without my permission, I might get a little angry (though I doubt you will).**

* * *

"L-Len?" asked a familiar-sounding voice. It was the thing that had woken Len up- at 6AM in the morning. If anyone else would've done the same thing, Len would've probably had a hissy fit and would've had a long rant at the person, but since it was Lui that had done it, Len had to think twice about what he was saying. After all, Len was fairly certain that Lui was still somewhat frightened of him.

"Ugh, Lui... Can't you leave it? I'm pretty tired..." the elder male groaned, rolling over in his (rather) uncomfortable bed. Len simply loved sleep, it was one of the few things he really treasured. If he wasn't doing homework or playing his games, he'd sleep- whether it was for twenty minutes, or even twenty hours.

Len had hoped that Lui was still tired and would go back to sleep, since he couldn't be _bothered _to get up at this point. Normally, Len would sleep until 11AM, to where even then, he'd still feel quite crashed out. However, the way Lui had addressed him sounded as if he was wide awake, with a scared tone to his voice. It looked as if he wasn't going to be having any more sleep, though Len was still trying to be hopeful about it.

_Hmmmm... He always seems to be scared. Keeping everything to himself, apologising over nothing and getting upset over the smallest things. I guess I'll have to do something about that... _Len thought to himself as he let out a half-hearted yawn. Even where yesterday, Len had tried asking Lui about how he ended up in Len's room, the boy couldn't manage more than a few stammered words before bursting into what seemed like an emotional breakdown. Perhaps there really was something serious behind all of this...

"B-but w-why am I up h-h-here? I-I thought I w-was on the fl-floor..." the younger's voice trailed off, leaving Len to simply acknowledge that he wasn't going to get any more sleep from now. Though he was annoyed at the lack of sleep he got, he did try his best to not show it.

"That's because I put you there, silly," Len answered, not exactly caring if he had insulted Lui, "I felt pretty bad about you sleeping on the floor."

The night before had been rather interesting. When Len had mentioned sleep, Lui had began to feel fairly tired. Yet, when Len discussed the sleeping arrangements with him, Lui insisted on sleeping on the floor, which in a way, made Len feel guilt-tripped. Even when Len had tried to tell him that he'd sleep on the floor instead, Lui still wouldn't have any of it. So Len had simply given up at that point, and instead of debating with him even more about it, he waited until Lui had fallen fast asleep, so he could sleep on the floor instead without Lui telling him that it would've seemed rude for Len to sleep on the floor.

Lui started up again, "B-but L-Len-s-san, it's r-rude of m-me to-"

"It's not rude at all, Lui! Honestly, I really don't care if you use my bed or not," Len interrupted him, sighing a little, "Also, how many times will I have to tell you to not add an honorific to my name? You can be more informal than that, you know."

Len got himself up as he waited for a reply from Lui. He found it annoying that Lui kept on adding honorifics to the end of his name. If he had had it his way, he'd through Lui into a wall and smash his head repeatedly against the cold bricks until he had got the point. Len was just feeling grouchy, and he'd think of some disturbing thoughts when he was, which didn't always help.

Still thinking of gory thoughts to himself, he managed to hear Lui sputter out a response:

"B-but I w-w-want t-to! I-it's r-rude of m-me if I-I d-d-d-don't..."

At that point, Len was so annoyed at Lui that if he didn't have the willpower, he would've probably hit the boy by now. What also annoyed him was when people spoke in innocent, high-pitched voices, which Lui unfortunately happened to possess. If it wasn't for his incredible resistance he was holding up, he would've done a lot of things by that point.

"Ugh fine, if you really are desperate about honorifics then add a '-nii' instead of a '-san'. I hate it when people are formal, that's all." he sighed, reluctantly letting the boy have his own way. He decided to let the previous thoughts filling his mind go, and instead chose to observe the male in front of him.

Lui's reaction was rather buoyant, he was smiling a little that made him look ever so innocent. Well, he _was _innocent. It seemed that if you said something that sounded rude, he'd get overly-upset by it. He didn't want to be informal, and he didn't want to be horrible to anyone. The azure-eyed male guessed that it must've been a part of his personality from the game, in which he'd taken with him into the real world.

_Core, I'm pretty sure my entire family would love him to pieces... _Len mused to himself as stood up, stretching and yawning. He saw Lui sitting on his bed, clutching the bed sheets as he looked at Len with curiosity. Somehow, his hair looked as if it didn't need very much brushing, and he looked as if he didn't need sleep. He had no bags under his eyes, and the eyes didn't look heavy, either. Lui looked wide awake, perhaps he hadn't slept at all.

Len offered a hand to Lui, who seemed to hesitate and look at Len with his large, inquisitive eyes. The older male sighed- Monday mornings really weren't the best time to be in a room with him.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of my house." he stated, doing his best to stay calm for the younger of the two. Seemingly reluctantly, Lui placed his hand atop of Len's before being gently -Well, what Len _liked _to think was 'gentle'- pulled up from the bed, his feet coming into contact with the ground.

"L-Len-nii, w-who was th-that g-girl th-that c-c-came in y-yesterday?"

"That was my twin," he responded, "She can be a real pest at times."

Len started to lead Lui downstairs, whom looked surprised by the reply, "H-huh? B-but she seemed n-nice to you..."

The golden-haired boy had to stop for a moment in disbelief, as they both reached the bottom of the stairway. With one arm resting on the banister, his gaze showed his belief as it rested on the younger male. He was fairly certain that Lui was the first one to say that she was nice- Well, the first to say it in _his _presence. Most people had said she was a lot to handle, though his mother had always said that she was a lovely young lady. He had once said to her that she was the most annoying person he'd ever met in his _entire _life.

"Sorry, _what?_"

"...I-I said th-that sh-she s-seemed n-nice."

"Please tell me you're joking, Lui." sighed Len, as he tilted his head, frowning a little. It wasn't that he _hated _his twin, -Actually, he did have a strong disliking for her, but he wouldn't go as far as absolutely _hating _her- he just found her... difficult, like most people did. She'd managed to bring him down to her level, so all of the pride that he once had for being better than her had simply gone, and she was just plain annoying. She was all of the qualities he hated in a person combined _into _one person, which as one could imagine was terribly awful for him, considering that he was her twin.

_She just defines her kind_, he thought to himself.

"I don't j-joke!" he cried, making Len suddenly feel rather hostile towards himself. It was because he'd said the wrong thing _again_. He was going to need improvement on that.

"I never said you did, Lui." he responded, the two somehow casting similar looks on their faces, even though their feelings were different. Len looked rather annoyed, yet guilty at the same time, whereas Lui looked upset as he frowned, pouting like a young child. The atmosphere surrounding the two remained silent for a few minutes, with neither of them unsure of what to say. It began to grow awkward, and Len began to get impatient.

"Ugh, follow me, it's getting boring just standing here." he offered his hand out to Lui again, and without any hesitations, Len started to lead him into a room that Lui had no clue of what purpose it served, whatsoever.

.

Very soon, the two males sat opposite each other, two mugs with steaming liquid placed in front of them. When Len had asked what drink Lui wanted, he'd never had expected Lui to say that he wanted coffee. What was more, he wasn't expecting Lui to say that he wanted the coffee bitter, black with only one sugar. It was the exact way Len had his coffee, and he never expected anyone else to have it like his.

_Perhaps we're more similar than I had originally thought... _he reckoned to himself, stirring his coffee as he watched the younger bloke opposite him sip his drink, somewhat slowly before carefully placing it back down on the table. The hot drink still gave off steam, so either he was used to getting his tongue burnt or he simply just didn't feel the pain. Len was beginning to be certain with himself that it was the latter of the two.

Lui and he were both still in their night clothes, as Len had forgotten to give him a change of clothes and get himself dressed. He'd also forgotten to brush his hair and generally get himself ready, as well as help Lui with the same task. Not that it exactly mattered, though, it wasn't as if anybody else was occupying the house. And besides, it was good to be lazy once in a while.

As the two fellers drunk their hot drinks, Len explained each room in the house and what the properties were, and Lui had silently listened, occasionally asking a question every once in a while. Len had learned from this that Lui was rather shy and seemed to be rather afraid of asking questions. Upon observation, Len noticed that Lui was gentle. His moves were slow and delicate, and he always rested his arms in a certain manner: The right hand on top of the left with his elbows barely pointing out. If you only took a small glance at Lui, you wouldn't think that he even had any elbows at all.

Len was growing bored. He was beginning to fidget, twiddling his thumbs as he watched the boy gaze around ever so ladylike. In fact, Lui hadn't even been _moving _for the past few minutes, as he came to think of it. Of course, he'd been blinking and upon closer inspection, breathing, but Len wondered if Lui was actually staring into space or focusing on something.

His cup was also drained of its contents, though Len had been unaware that Lui had been drinking the liquid. Len realised for all that time, he'd been lost in swirling his coffee around, doing whatever business to cool it down. So Lui had probably done a lot of things as he had been lost in his drink.

He decided to poke Lui's elbows, as they'd fascinated Len about how they weren't pointed like most people's. Len contemplated over what might've happened if he poked them, and as he did, he got an answer.

Though the action was very quick, it managed to snap Lui out of his trance, in a manner that made Len laugh a little. Obviously, Lui was rather sensitive there as Len had managed to elicit a gasp from him, either because Lui had sensitive skin, or he was ticklish. Or he liked the touch. Whatever one it was, anyway.

He'd pulled his arm away from where Len had poked him, unsurprisingly bringing it to himself, yet it didn't leave the table. For some reason, probably towards himself, the younger male was lightly blushing, his cheeks a sakura pink as he sheepishly smiled. The reaction confused Len, to the point where he had to ask about it.

"Hm? Why the smile and the blush?"

The blush became more prominent, "I l-liked that touch, L-Len-n-nii."

"Wait, what?"

"W-well, I l-like being t-touched and that touch felt n-nice."

If Len had any of the coffee remaining in his mouth, he would've most likely spat it out. He really was innocent after all! Len's eyes extended in the shock of what the boy had said, if anyone else was in the room, they would've probably have had a heart attack.

He so badly wanted to tell Lui there and then about how his sentence was mature in _so _many different ways, but something was keeping him back. Perhaps he shouldn't corrupt his mind yet. He was somehow afraid to. What would be the consequences of that?

Instead of doing what he was initially intending on doing, he let out an exhale, "Lui, can you please never say that again? You honestly don't wanna know..."

"W-what? Did I-I say s-something w-w-wrong?"

Len shook his head, "It wasn't bad, but let's just say it was... It was like when I didn't want you to add honorifics to the end of my name."

"Oh." the smaller male replied. He'd previously been widening his eyes, thinking that his (somewhat inappropriate) statement had made the elder boy angry, but with reassurance, he let his eyelids go back to their normal state. He still had his blush, but it was slowly fading away at this point. Even though Len never cared for such _small, useless things_, he found that the younger's blush was actually rather cute. Though he was kicking himself inside for being nice. He didn't want to be a nice guy.

Now he just wanted to ask Lui about how he'd got into this world. Into his room, more precisely. It was a question that was killing where, though it shouldn't have. It was a powerful question really, given the nature of the entire scenario. But as he sipped his coffee, which was now relatively colder, he realised a few things: He couldn't just through a question like that out there and hope for the best, he couldn't ask anything like that whilst Lui was still upset and shy like he currently was, and he couldn't ask the question himself. The last time he'd tried pulling _that one _off, it hadn't gone very well, to say the least. With a mean, cold attitude like that, he could hardly question anything so _sensitive,_ as he'd discovered. It didn't faze him though, he knew he was a cold-hearted person, and he liked that. A lot. He was just going to need somebody to do the work for him...

Almost immediately after he began thinking of who would be good enough for the job, a female friend of his came to mind. To be accurate, it was to the the moment where he'd swallowed the last of his coffee. Pushing his mug to the side, he started to think about that certain girl, about how she'd be good in helping him and the possible things he could say to her to convince her to help him.

Her name was Miku Hatsune, a female companion he'd known for _years_. They'd gone to the same schools together, even to his current high school. They were in the same year, and she was loved by many for how caring she was, and how she could be comforting towards people, particularly if they were really rather upset. They were on good terms, though they weren't the best of friends. They'd joke, tease each other and speak to the other every once in a while, but they'd never taken their relationship further than that. She'd be perfect for the job.

As he fetched for his mobile, which was somehow in his pocket, though he'd never noticed it until that point, he brought it out after fingering around in his pockets for a few seconds. As Lui had never seen a mobile in his life, - if you could put it as that- he frowned at the strange device as Len laboured about phoning his friend, tapping uselessly at the screen. The moment he noticed Lui's expression, he realised why the boy was acting that way.

"Oh, this is a mobile. You use it to contact people who aren't in the same place as you are." he explained, waving the handset so Lui would see it. It didn't have any buttons on it, for it was a touchscreen-type phone. It had a plain, transparent yellow case covering the back of it, though Lui had no idea what that was for.

Soon, a little after Len had done his stating, he placed the device near his ear, and waited for the receiver to pick up. The familiar ringing was all he could hear, repeating itself until she picked up.

Lui could only, at that point, hear the replies of his male acquaintance (he wasn't certain if they were friends or not, so he assumed their roles as known persons, just to be safe) as the said acquaintance responded with short replies, occasionally rolling his eyes and huffing, but always speaking at regular intervals. It was a wonder of what they were talking about, to him, since he couldn't figure it out himself due to Len's vague answers.

"So 3PM? That's good enough for me. Remember to bring supplies with you because my mum would have a _fit _if she saw me lending you her clothes," Len spoke, slightly unemotionally as his fingers tapped in an irregular pattern against the black marble of the table he was currently occupying, "Yes, yes, I'll see you soon, bye."

Len let out a deep breath as he tapped the screen once, before placing his phone next to his empty coffee cup. Looking up, he saw his male companion staring at his handset, as if it was a foreign object- Well, to him it surely was. Len just shrugged it off, he'd soon learn about the wonders of mobile phones if he was going to be staying in this world for some time. That male decided to change the topic, and chose to explain the arrangements for the next few days.

"My friend's gonna be coming around for a few days, so I'm just telling you this now. She's really nice though, I'm sure you'll grow quite fond of her." he stated, grabbing the two empty cups and dropping them lightly, yet somewhat uselessly into the sink after he'd strolled over to where it was located. Unsurprisingly, he walked back over to the table, though he never bothered to sit down. He leant over it, his hands resting against the cold surface as his eyes met Lui's amber ones.

"Come, you need to get changed. She's really rather fussy about clothes."

The door knocked three times. Well, the door necessarily didn't, it was whoever had _done _the knocking. Much to Len's surprise, Lui didn't react to the knocking, he simply just sat there, minding his own business. Len had leant him another change of clothes, which again, didn't fit him. It looked more as if the clothes were wearing _Lui_, rather than the other way around, which looked quite comical, yet somewhat cute at the same time. Though, it didn't to Len- he just wasn't fazed by it this time around.

Len had made his way over to the door, strolling along with his feet hitting the ground at regular intervals. He knew exactly who it was, judging by the sound and pattern of the knocks. It was a trait that he happened to possess, which was uncommon amongst people. Most people would find it weird, and he couldn't agree any less.

"Oh hi'ya Len!" a familiar voice greeted him as he opened the door. Standing next to a large turquoise bag (that looked as if it was going to burst at any second), was a female friend he knew all too well. It was Miku Hatsune, the friend he had spoken to over the phone. Len let her in, greeting her back in a husky, yet welcoming tone.

The bag was an issue to get through. Watching Miku struggle with it was not only humorous (Len had chuckled to himself once or twice as he watched her try to pull it in), but it also made one wonder how she had even _got _to his house in the first place. It refused to move, it was as if someone had used superglue to stick it to the ground. Miku let out groans and moans as she tried budging the bag, which made Len refrain from watching and walk over to _actually _help her out.

Len had managed to lift it, but the weight had managed to make him widen his eyes in surprise and groan as he literally chucked it into the hallway. He panted a little, the excess weight of whatever was inside the bag exhausting him.

"God, Miku... It's like you brought everything but the kitchen sink." he commented, though the demand for extra oxygen caused the sentence to be split up by deep breaths. Miku looked at him with a sheepish gaze, twirling her turquoise-coloured hair between her fingers. He had about enough energy to make it to the door, to close it and lock it, and make his way back. He'd have probably had enough to do even more things, but due to his lack of sleep, he didn't have very much at that point.

She looked down at the ground in an awkward manner, "Well, I guess I did bring more clothes than I should've..."

"That an understatement?"

"Hey, you know what I'm like when it comes to packing!" the turquoise-haired girl argued.

"...I don't, actually."

"Oh, whatever," Miku gave up, reluctantly as she stood by her luggage, "Anyway, you were telling me about that boy... His name was something like Lui?"

"Oh," began Len, startled by the change of the subject, "He didn't follow me out here so I'm assuming he's still in the kitchen..."

Len stalked off, with Miku following not far behind, as the two made their way back into the kitchen. As he opened the door, he saw nothing had changed, Lui was still there, much to his relief. However, if it weren't for his chest rising and falling with every breath, most people would've assumed he was a porcelain doll. A very feminine-looking one, at that.

"Aw, Len! He's so~ cute, especially in those clothes! He'd probably fit into some of my clothes, you know!" she squealed in delight, clapping her hands gleefully. Lui turned his head to her, though the reaction was familiar, Miku wasn't really expecting it. He started to shake, shake in fright as he looked at Miku with the same frightful eyes he'd given Len previously.

_The poor kid... _Len thought to himself as Miku continued cooing over Lui, unaware of the fact she was practically _traumatising _him, _He's gonna have such a hard time with her around...  
_

* * *

For Ring Suzune, being sprawled out on a pavement, next to a busy road was _clearly _not the best first impression that she could achieve. With torn clothes, messy hair and drenched to the bone, who wouldn't agree?

Her second impression had gone much more smoothly, though.

It turned out that her two saviours -whom were named Meiko and Kaito, as she had found out later- had also found Galaco, another fellow character. It felt good to be reunited with a friend in a world that you didn't know. Unlike Ring herself, she had looked in a far better state, with her clothes in one piece and her hair relatively neat. It turned out that she'd been found sitting on their doorstep, which was just about convenient for her, but not so good for Meiko and Kaito. After all, the shock of opening the door and seeing a complete stranger sitting on the doorstep couldn't be good.

As she got herself up, sitting on whatever she was laying on, Kaito walked in, looking rather stressed, even if he did do his best to not show it.

"Don't bother trying to talk to Mei-ch- _I mean_ Meiko, she's drunk and it's a pretty scary sight..." he told Ring and Galaco, even if Galaco was still sound asleep, "...Yeah. I should ask though, what are your names?"

"I-I'm Ring, and she's Galaco." Ring responded, gesturing in the general direction of the sleeping girl as she spoke her name. Even if it was the first time she'd introduced herself to someone, she felt that it could've gone a whole lot better. She could've made up some fancy long speech that would've left this Kaito man in complete awe, or made him feel extremely sorry for her as she explained the loss of her brother, who was somewhere on the planet.

But no, she had managed to get a few words out that didn't seem like very much.

"Right... Ring and Galaco. Got that," the man, who Ring noted had dark blue hair and azure-coloured eyes, said awkwardly, causing Ring to feel rather sorry for him, "I just explained the situation to my boss and he wants to see you two tomorrow but... I don't know, I mean, do you mind?"

_His behaviour is actually rather cute_, contemplated Ring, smiling a little to herself. Even if Kaito looked as if he was in his twenties, he sure acted a whole lot younger.

"Oh, no, it's absolutely fine Kaito. I'll tell Galaco when she wakes up."

He seemed more relieved at this, "Oh, then that's good. But I guess I better leave you two alone... I'll get Meiko to you in the morning."

As he walked out of the room, Ring brought her knees to her chest. Maybe Kaito's boss, whoever he was, had her brother, and she'd be able to get out of this weird place and back to the virtual world she knew and loved. Galaco was still sleeping, so it seemed, so Ring had to embrace the silence until Galaco would decide to wake up.

But there was something missing, and she needed to find it. If she didn't find it, she'd be in this world forever, and quite frankly, she didn't fancy that. Even though she had no idea where that 'thing' was, she was going to find it soon, with all the help she could get, even if it was just Galaco. That 'thing' needed her, and she needed that 'thing', too.

And that 'thing' was her brother, Lui Hibiki.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is here! I would've updated sooner, but I've been practising for a music assessment so that took up my time... I know this chapter sucks A LOT, but I'll try and make sure the next one is better!  
****  
Thanks for the reviews, Silver Demon Sword and Nekomimi Girl! As always, they are greatly appreciated!**

**Prideful Nekomimi Girl: Ah, I did like writing the part with the closet! And Rin will find out soon... Just not yet. Lui's extremely lucky, and I think Len tries to make it out that he's really nasty when he's a real softie at heart!**

**Silver Demon Sword: Aw, thanks! I can't see many more (or even ****_any _more) popping up sometime soon, but I might make a reference to one or two if I don't include any more. Though, I'm glad you like it!**

**P.S. Yohio's gonna be a FANTASTIC voice provider for that new English/Japanese Vocaloid. Just saying.**


End file.
